Inventions, Thneed, and Love
by SecretLove97
Summary: When Ted Wiggins decides to create a time machine, he goes back in time to when the Once-ler first discovered the Truffula tree forest. What happens when he meets the younger version of the Once-ler? Bad summary. I know. BoyxBoy! Yaoi! If you don't like it, don't read it. M for mature themes and cursing.
1. Chapter 1

After everything went back to normal, in the small town of Thneedvile, a boy named Theodore Wiggins, a 17-year-old boy, was in his new, plant-growing backyard, waving goodbye to his girlfriend, Jessica. He wore a red striped t-shirt with a grey, long-sleeved undershirt and faded blue jeans along with plain black converse. He sighed happily as he watched his girlfriend walk away. Jessica, Ted's 16-year-old girlfriend, had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was desired by every boy at Ted's school. Ted kept wondering how a girl like her could like a guy like him. Ted smiled and got before walking to his garage. He opened his garage door, hearing a creaking sound from the old thing, and walked inside. He walked up to an old, tall object that was covered by a dusty blanket. He smirked before pulling the blanket off the object.

"I missed you, my old friend," Ted mumbled and smiled slightly. The object was an invention that he created three years ago after he planted the last Truffula seed. The invention was called the "Ted-o-matic". It was a time machine that Ted had taken months to create, yet it wasn't finished quite yet. The machine just need to a few parts.

"Let's get to fixing," he told himself before grabbing his tool box and started to fix the "Ted-o-matic."

After a few hours of fixing his machine, Ted wiped the beads of sweat off his forehead and sighed in relief before smiling at his work.

"Finished," he said to himself before hearing the garage door open behind him. He turned around and saw his Grammy Norma standing the old doorway.

"Ted, dinner's ready," she spoke before her eyes traveled from Ted to his newly fixed machine, "Oh, what's that?"

"Um, Grammy, this is my invention. It's called the 'Ted-o-matic'," he said and motioned to the machine. Grammy Norma raised an eyebrow at the machine.

"Really? What does it do?" Grammy asked as she looked towards Ted. Ted rubbed the back of his neck before smiling slightly.

"It's a time machine and I just finished working on it. It should be able to work now," Ted said before pressing a small, dimly lit, green button that was above the machine's door. The machine began to rumble and tremble as dozens of little lights flashed on and off all around the machine. Ted stood beside his Grammy and placed his arms in front of his face like a shield as he braced himself. A few seconds later, a bell rang softly. Ted moved his arms away from his face and smiled brightly. The time machine was actually working!

"It works! Whoo-hoo!" Ted exclaimed and fist pumped the air as he jumped up and down. All Grammy Norma could do was smiled at her grandson's working creation.

"I can't believe it! It actually works! Yes!" Ted exclaimed again and smiled. Norma turned to her grandson.

"To find out if it _really_ works, travel in it. Tell me how it works," Norma suggested and Ted nodded.

"Well, when you press this button," he motioned towards the green button that he had previously pressed, "it powers up the machine and you it to power up, so that this keypad can work." He turned the machine around to Norma and she saw a medium sized keypad.

"What does the keypad do?" Norma asked and Ted smiled.

"Well, you can enter any date, time, or place into it. If you don't know any of those, you speak into this microphone," he said and pointed to the microphone above the keypad, "and you say where you want to go."

"That is fantastic, Ted," Norma said happily and looked at her grandson, "Do you have any place in mind?" Ted nodded and laughed nervously.

"Yeah, I-I do, but I'll do that after we eat," he said and went to the garage door, "Come on, Grammy."

"Alright, Ted," Norma said and followed Ted out of the garage.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise that it will be longer. **

**Comment and Rate please! Thanks!**

**~Hiccup Haddock-Frost~**


	2. Chapter 2

After Ted ate his dinner with his family, he headed to the garage as it began to grow dark outside. He opened his rusty garage door and sighed before walking over to his invention.

"I can't believe I'm about to do this," he mumbled as he stood in front of the keypad and microphone. He pressed a button on the keypad that powered the microphone before leaning forward and speaking into it.

"The day the Once-ler found the Truffula forest," he said into the mic clearly. He pressed another button and stepped back before moving over to the machine's door. He opened the door and slipped inside his invention. He closed the door quickly as he felt the machine shake and tremble again. He closed his eyes and braced himself.

'Please let this work,' he thought to himself and kept his eyes closed. A moment later, a bell rang softly and Ted slowly opened his eyes. He reached out a hand and gently, but carefully pushed the door open. He saw bright light as he stepped out of the machine before he regained his vision. When he regained his vision, his eyes widened as his jaw dropped. He saw miles and miles of beautiful red, yellow, and purple Truffula trees.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he stared in awe. He scanned the area around him. It was truly beautiful. As he looked around, he saw a small cave. He raised an eyebrow before looking at the machine and then back at the cave.

"Oh, I guess I need to hide this," Ted said before pushing the machine into the cave gently, trying not to break it. After he pushed it into the cave, he walked out of there and stared out at the Truffula trees. He smiled before hearing two voices not so far from where he stood. He tilted his head in confusion before quietly walking towards the voices. He stood beside a purple Truffula tree as he began to see a tall man with shaggy black hair with a grey hat on top his head. The man wore a white, long-sleeved, button-up shirt under a grey vest and he wore a gray and black striped pair of pants with black shoes. Beside the man was a small, fat, orange creature with a yellow mustache. He leaned forward and began to listen closely.

"Why do you insist on trying to make me go away?" the man asked the orange creature. The creature sighed as he sat down on the ground in front of the man.

"The animals here need these trees and I can't let you chop them down," the creature said and Ted raised an eyebrow.

"Is that thing the Lorax?" Ted asked himself quietly as he looked at the creature. He then looked at the man.

"So, he must be the Once-ler," he then said before taking a small step forward. As he took a step forward, he tripped and stumbled forward before falling down the hill he was standing on and rolled down into a small stream that separated the hill that Ted was on and where the Lorax and the Once-ler stood. The Once-ler and the Lorax looked over at where Ted fell and saw him sit up in the water and cough as he tried to get the water out of his mouth. Ted spit the water out of his mouth and he looked up as he moved his hair out of his eyes. His dark brown eyes looked up and saw thee Lorax in front of him and the Once-ler standing over him as he tried to stand up.

"Ah!" Ted exclaimed and jumped back, only to fall back into the water again. He huffed and looked up at the Once-ler to find him holding out his hand for Ted as he looked at the 17-year-old with curious bright blue eyes. Ted felt a little weird inside his stomach as he looked into those eyes. He shook off the feeling and grabbed the man's hand, getting him to pull Ted up to his feet. Ted stood up and shook some water off him before realizing that he might need a towel. Ted sighed and looked at the Once-ler, who now stood in front of him along with the Lorax.

"Thanks," Ted said, referring to the Once-ler helping out of the water.

"Oh, um, no problem," the Once-ler said after he shook his head slightly. The Lorax look up at Ted with suspicion.

"Who are you?" the Lorax asked with curiosity.

"Me? My name's Ted. Ted Wiggins," Ted said as he rubbed the back of his neck. He then looked over at the Once-ler. Once-ler looked back at him and rubbed the back of his neck before adjusting his hat.

"H-Hi. I'm Once-ler, but some people call me Oncie. Y-You can too, if you want," the Once-ler said nervously as Ted nodded before motioning to the Lorax beside him, "This is my friend-"

"Acquaintance," the Lorax interrupted.

"Acquaintance. Very good acquaintance, the Lorax," he said before Ted spoke.

"Hi," was all Ted said.

"What brings you here to the Truffula forest?" the Lorax asked and Ted shrugged.

"Oh, you know, just traveling," Ted replied and looked at the Once-ler, "I don't really have a home." Ted did have a home, but he couldn't tell them about a town that didn't exist yet!

"Really?" Once-ler asked and Ted nodded, "Well, you can stay here with me until you want to travel again."

"Whoa whoa whoa what?!" the Lorax exclaimed, "We can't have any more of your kind here, Beanpole."

"Oh, come on! He needs a place to stay. He can stay in my tent house with me," Once-ler said and the Lorax sighed.

"Fine, but he is _your_ responsibility," the Lorax said and Once-ler nodded as he smiled.

"Alright. Deal," he said before turning to Ted, "Come on. Let me show you inside." Ted nodded and smiled slightly before following the man inside the tent house.

Little did he know that meeting the Once-ler, the younger version anyways would change his life forever.


	3. Chapter 3

Ted followed the Once-ler into his tent house and smiled a bit as he stopped walking and stood next to a chair.

"Cool," was Ted could say.

"You like it?" Once-ler asked and Ted nodded, "Great! You can sleep in my bed and I'll just sleep on the floor."

"No, I couldn't take your bed," Ted stated, but the Once-ler shook his head.

"Don't even try. I insisted that you have my bed. You are my guest after all," Once-ler insisted as he sat in his chair and pulled a bag of tufts from a Truffula tree over to him before he grabbed a needle and some thread. Ted curiously looked at him.

"What are you doing?" Ted asked and faced Once-ler.

"Oh, I'm going to use these tufts to make my Thneed," Once-ler said before grabbing a few tufts and started to sew them together.

"Thneed?" Ted asked.

"Yup! Once I get done making it, it's supposed to have 1,000,000 ways you can use it," Once-ler said as he continued to sew. He looked at Ted and noticed that he was still in his wet clothes.

"Do you need some dry clothes to wear?" Once-ler asked. Ted nodded and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yes, thanks," Ted replied and watched as the Once-ler got up and walked over to his dresser. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. He then turned around towards a towel and grabbed it before facing Ted.

"Here you go. They should fit you and the towel is for you to dry off," he said and held out the clothing and towel to Ted. When Ted stepped forward to grab the clothes, he slipped on a puddle of water that was created by his clothes. He then started to fall.

"Whoa!" Ted exclaimed and braced himself as he headed to the floor. Instead of hitting the ground, he felt arms wrap around his body to keep him from falling. He opened his eyes and looked up to find the Once-ler standing down at him.

"Are you okay?" Once-ler asked. Ted nodded and looked at the older man's eyes. His eyes were filled with worry, relief, and something else, but Ted couldn't place it.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," Ted said nervously as the Once-ler helped him stand up.

"Good, don't want you getting hurt," Once-ler said before handing the clothes and towel to Ted. Ted grabbed them and nodded before moving towards the bed.

"I'll just, uh, get dressed over here," Ted said a bit nervously and looked at Once-ler. The Once-ler nodded and turned his chair around before sitting down, his back facing Ted. Ted smiled a bit before peeling off his wet clothes and drying himself off with the towel. After he dried off, he pulled on the dry clothes and shivered because of the warmth that wrapped around him from the clothes. He sighed and grabbed the towel before he started to dry the water out of his hair. He finished drying his hair and looked at the Once-ler. The Once-ler was concentrating very hard on sewing the tufts together. Ted smiled and walked up to him.

"Thanks for the clothes," Ted said and placed a hand on the Once-ler's shoulder. The Once-ler jumped up a bit before looking up at Ted and smiled as he nodded.

"You're welcome, Ted," Once-ler said and continued to sew the tufts together. Ted patted the man's shoulder before walking over to his clothes and grabbed them along with a rope. He walked outside and tied an end of the rope to one Truffula tree before tying thee other end to another. He began to hang his clothes on the rope and looked at the Once-ler through the window. The Once-ler concentrated hard with his eyebrows furrowed as he kept sewing. Ted smiled softly. The older man was different from other people that Ted had met. He was determined and sensitive. That was rare combination to find in someone. Ted started to think that the older man was...attractive.

'Attractive? I shouldn't think that another man is _attractive_! I have a girlfriend!' Ted thought to himself before mentally kicking himself. He groaned silently.

"Why is this happening to me?" Ted asked himself before sitting down against a Truffula tree and he closed his eyes.

"What is happening to you?" a voice said from in front of Ted. Ted's eyes flew open as he jumped up a bi and he placed a hand over his heart. He looked up to see Once-ler standing over him.

"Damn, Oncie. You almost gave me a heart attack," he said and saw a slight blush spread across Once-ler's face when Ted said his nickname. Ted raised an eyebrow in confusion.

'Why would he be blushing?' Ted thought to himself before the Once-ler spoke.

"Sorry, Ted," Once-ler said apologetically before sitting down next to the younger male, "But you didn't answer my question my question. What is happening to you?" Ted sighed and looked down.

"What's happening is that I have a girlfriend, but I'm thinking a guy like I would a girl," Ted explained and rubbed his face with his hands. The Once-ler looked confused.

"What's so bad about that?" Once-ler asked.

"Guys aren't supposed to like other guys. It's wrong. Not a lot of people support that," Ted said softly and avoided looking at Once-ler. The Once-ler's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned slightly as he noticed this.

"Why won't you look at me, Ted," Once-ler asked and looked a bit sad. Ted sighed and shook his head.

"It's nothing, Oncie," Ted insisted before he stood up, "I'm going to walk to town for some things."

"You can't go now. It's getting dark," Once-ler said and stood up before stepping in front of Ted. Ted moved around Once-ler and started walking.

"I'll be back soon," was all Ted said before walking up the hill near the cave until the Once-ler couldn't see him anymore. Once-ler sighed and walked back into the tent house. Ted sighed as he entered the cave and made his way to his machine. Ted pressed a button that had a house icon on it before stepping inside his creation. He was going home. As Ted when home, the Once-ler sat down in his chair and looked at his Thneed then out the window. He started to think about everything that had happened that day.

"What a crazy day," Once-ler said to himself before grabbing his Thneed and finished sewing up the last of the tufts to it.

Little did both Ted and the Once-ler know, that their lives would change the following day.


End file.
